


Apples and Books

by Cayran



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon, Digital Art, Gen, Good Omens Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Original Character(s), angel - Freeform, my art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayran/pseuds/Cayran
Summary: A collection of my personal Good Omens fan art, ranging from fan art from other Good Omens stories, to works solely featuring Aziraphale and Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Wily Old Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley - I've always loved to imagine him with slightly pointed ears and more "snake-like" features. While it isn't pictured, I love the idea of him having subtle fangs.


	2. A.Z. Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale - My personal interpretation of him. I tried to mix the TV version with the book version and ended up with this. I like seeing him a little disheveled. It does things too me. c;
> 
> So here is a somewhat middle-aged looking angel with his bowtie undone and his blue button down un-done. Now I wonder who did that? ;)


	3. Gilgamesh and Astraea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan art done for OneofWebs's amazing story, "Considerate Omens." I implore you to go check it out if you haven't! It is wonderfully written and one of my favorite fanfics to date. 
> 
> This is of her OC's Gilgamesh and Astraea - they are Crowley and Aziraphale's twins.


End file.
